Five Nights important
by Hlgh Roller Yunalesca
Summary: This is an urgent notice regarding the entirety of Fazbear Entertainment.


The author, Princess Rosalina lover 15, has stolen and plagiarized fanfiction from Electivecross02. Her "Five Nights at Freddy's" are reworded from Electivecross02's "Five Nights at Steven's stories.

Evidence:

From Princess Rosalina lover 15's:

Chapter 1

Madison was hooked up to a hospital bed with a bandage where is frontal lobe used to be, which was bitten out by Foxy the Fox pirate. Susan was crying over her unconscious body while Shulk was talking with the doctor.

Shulk: What's the situation?

Doctor: Well, Madison appears to have lost her entire frontal lobe. She's a very lucky girl. Had Foxy bit a little deeper, she would've lost the ability to breath, and she would've died. We have a treatment, involving Susan healing spit, but you don't have the money unfortunately.

Susan: Isn't there any thing we could do to help my mom?

Voice: Maybe there is.

Fritz Smith was standing near them. Shulk came up and punched him in the face.

Shulk: You have a lot of nerve after what your animatronics did to my wife!

Fritz: Easy! Easy! I'm here to offer you a peace thing. We need a new guard, and the pay will help you with Madison.

Susan: Hey. We're done with that!

Shulk: We need to do it. It's the only way we can get money for her, and we can have some closure with those characters.

Susan: If that fox ever comes by, we rip it to pieces.

Later, Shulk and Susan were in the restaurant with Fritz.

Fritz: Something else we should tell you. There's another guy who you're gonna work with who needs the money. His name is Mark Edward Fischbach.

A Hawaiian man with a spiked up hairdo and glasses approached Susan and Shulk.

Man: Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier.

Susan: Really?

Fritz: Yeah. He needs some money for charity work.

Markiplier: You must be Shulk and Susan. I've heard many tales of your skills. Quite frankly I'm happy to be part of this security team. I remember that ad from the paper. "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift".

Susan: Oh boy. Let's get ready. See you back here, Markiplier.

It was 12 am, and Markiplier was waiting for Susan and Shulk, who soon arrived.

Markiplier: Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's. 12 am. The first night.

They entered the pizzeria and went to a small office that had posters and a fan. It had two entryways, with control panels next to each of them, with buttons marked door and light. Markiplier grabbed a tablet which he turned on and a network of cameras turned on. The phone rang, and a woman's voice was heard.

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Mmessage: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Markiplier: Ok.

Shulk: This is gonna be a long night.

Message: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Bla Bla bla. Now that might sound bad, I know.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Message: But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

Markiplier: The bite?! What bite?!

Message: Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Markiplier: Why?!

Message: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Markiplier: Oh, I get it.

Message: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Markiplier: Good night?! Oh no. Oh that's bad. I understand what we have to do. We need to watch the cams so they don't come after...

Bonnie was gone.

Markiplier: One's missing!

He flipped over to the Backstage camera, and saw Bonnie standing near the tables.

Markiplier: Oh hi! There you are pretty bunny thing.

Susan: Guess we're back to this.

Shulk: I knew we shouldn't have come here.

Markiplier: So what you gotta do, is watch the cams and see if they come by, and you only have a little bit of power. We're at 95% and it's 12 am.

Shulk: Alright. Just don't waste power with the cameras.

Markiplier: That is the preferable option!

Markiplier flipped up the camera and saw Bonnie had moved to the dining area.

Markiplier: Hi. Ok you moved again. I see where we are. They're aren't near us. So that's good. Just got to periodically check. Hey, what bite was the guy talking about?

Shulk: It's why we're here.

Susan: One of the animatronics bit out My Mother's frontal lobe. We're using this job to pay for a treatment.

Markiplier: Well, that sucks. I'm sorry about that.

Shulk: It's ok. We make it through five nights of this, and we'll be able to heal her. She's alive, but barely.

Markiplier: We'll make it through this.

Markiplier checked the camera and saw Bonnie had left the dining room, and was back in the backstage area.

Markiplier: Hi. He's back there. Ok. I get what has to happen. Just gotta altermate between the two places.

He checked the show stage, and Chica had left.

Markiplier: Wait wait. Where's the other one?! Where is she?!

Shulk: Hit the doors!

Susan and Shulk hit both doors as Markiplier checked all the cameras. He finally found her staring at the camera in the restrooms.

Markiplier: Ok found her. We're good.

Susan and Shulk opened the door.

Markiplier saw Bonnie in the hallway, close to their room.

Markiplier: Hi, you're really close to us.

He flashed over to the west hall, and caught Chica staring two directions with her jaw open.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh boy. This is some bullshit right here.

Markiplier hit a light outside the left door, and caught Bonnie in the light.

Markiplier: Ah! Fuck you!

He through the door down.

Shulk: Hey. Watch your mouth.

Susan: He's fine. I'm not a little kid anymore Dad.

Shulk: Right.

Suddenly, the power went out.

Markiplier: Ah!

Freddy appeared in the left door, flashing his eyes and mouth to a music box song he was playing.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh God! Hi!

A bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Markiplier: Did we make it?

Shulk: Yeah.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Susan: We still got more nights.

Markiplier: Oh, God not again. Why would I do this stupid job?

Susan: You signed yourself away to it. Now be back here by midnight tonight. We have a family member to visit.

Markiplier: Midnight. See you here!

From Electivecross02's:

Chapter 1

Steven was hooked up to a hospital bed with a bandage where is frontal lobe used to be, which was bitten out by Foxy the Fox pirate. Pearl was crying over his unconscious body while Garnet was talking with the doctor.

Garnet: What's the situation?

Doctor: Well, Steven appears to have lost his entire frontal lobe. He's a very lucky boy. Had Foxy bit a little deeper, he would've lost the ability to breath, and he would've died. We have a treatment, involving his healing spit, but you don't have the money unfortunately.

Amethyst: Isn't there any thing we could do to help?

Voice: Maybe there is.

Jeremy Fitzgerald was standing near them. Pearl came up and punched him in the face.

Pearl: You have a lot of nerve after what your animatronics did to Steven!

Jeremy: Easy! Easy! I'm here to offer you a peace thing. We need a new guard, and the pay will help you with Steven.

Amethyst: Hey. We're done with that!

Garnet: We need to do it. It's the only way we can get money for him, and we can have some closure with those characters.

Pearl: If that fox ever comes by, we rip it to pieces.

Later, the Gems were in the restaurant with Jeremy.

Jeremy: Something else we should tell you. There's another guy who you're gonna work with who needs the money. His name is Mark Edward Fischbach.

A Hawaiian man with a spiked up hairdo and glasses approached the Gems.

Man: Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier.

Garnet: Really?

Jeremy: Yeah. He needs some money for charity work.

Markiplier: You must be the Crystal Gems. I've heard many tales of your skills. Quite frankly I'm happy to be part of this security team. I remember that ad from the paper. "Family Pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift".

Pearl: Oh boy. Let's get ready. See you back here, Markiplier.

It was 12 am, and Markiplier was waiting for the Gems, who soon arrived.

Markiplier: Welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's. 12 am. The first night.

They entered the pizzeria and went to a small office that had posters and a fan. It had two entryways, with control panels next to each of them, with buttons marked door and light. Markiplier grabbed a tablet which he turned on and a network of cameras turned on. The phone rang, and a man's voice was heard.

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Message: Hello?

Markiplier: Hi?

Mmessage: Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Markiplier: Ok.

Amethyst: This is gonna be a long night.

Message: Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced." Bla Bla bla. Now that might sound bad, I know.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Message: But there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87.

Markiplier: The bite?! What bite?!

Message: Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Markiplier: Why?!

Message: Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

Markiplier: Oh, I get it.

Message: Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh. Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

Markiplier: Good night?! Oh no. Oh that's bad. I understand what we have to do. We need to watch the cams so they don't come after...

Bonnie was gone.

Markiplier: One's missing!

He flipped over to the Backstage camera, and saw Bonnie standing near the tables.

Markiplier: Oh hi! There you are pretty bunny thing.

Garnet: Guess we're back to this.

Pearl: I knew we shouldn't have come here.

Markiplier: So what you gotta do, is watch the cams and see if they come by, and you only have a little bit of power. We're at 95% and it's 12 am.

Amethyst: Alright. Just don't waste power with the cameras.

Markiplier: That is the preferable option!

Markiplier flipped up the camera and saw Bonnie had moved to the dining area.

Markiplier: Hi. Ok you moved again. I see where we are. They're aren't near us. So that's good. Just got to periodically check. Hey, what bite was the guy talking about?

Garnet: It's why we're here.

Amethyst: One of the animatronics bit out our friend's frontal lobe. We're using this job to pay for a treatment.

Markiplier: Well, that sucks. I'm sorry about that.

Pearl: It's ok. We make it through five nights of this, and we'll be able to heal him. He's alive, but barely.

Markiplier: We'll make it through this.

Markiplier checked the camera and saw Bonnie had left the dining room, and was back in the backstage area.

Markiplier: Hi. He's back there. Ok. I get what has to happen. Just gotta altermate between the two places.

He checked the show stage, and Chica had left.

Markiplier: Wait wait. Where's the other one?! Where is he?!

Amethyst: Hit the doors!

Garnet and Amethyst hit both doors as Markiplier checked all the cameras. He finally found her staring at the camera in the restrooms.

Markiplier: Ok found him. We're good.

Garnet and Amethyst opened the door.

Markiplier saw Bonnie in the hallway, close to their room.

Markiplier: Hi, you're really close to us.

He flashed over to the west hall, and caught Chica staring two directions with her jaw open.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh boy. This is some bullshit right here.

Markiplier hit a light outside the left door, and caught Bonnie in the light.

Markiplier: Ah! Fuck you!

He through the door down.

Garnet: Hey. Watch your mouth.

Amethyst: He's fine. There aren't any kids here.

Garnet: Right.

Pearl: I know. I keep thinking Steven's here too.

Suddenly, the power went out.

Markiplier: Ah!

Freddy appeared in the left door, flashing his eyes and mouth to a music box song he was playing.

Markiplier: Hi! Oh God! Hi!

A bell gong went off, ending the shift.

Markiplier: Did we make it?

Pearl: Yeah.

Markiplier: Yeah!

Amethyst: We still got more nights.

Markiplier: Oh, God not again. Why would I do this stupid job?

Garnet: You signed yourself away to it. Now be back here by midnight tonight. We have a friend to visit.

Markiplier: Midnight. See you here!

if you read carefully, you'll see that Rosalina lover changed the words so no one would notice, but she did steal from Electivecross, regardless. You can read the fanfictions alike, and you can tell that she has done it to most of his stories. Now, if you are on a computer, go to the bottom of Rosalina's stories, and click actions and report abuse. Then, under reasons, click "not the story of the uploader" and give a brief reason. If you are on mobile, go to the bottom and click desktop/tablet mode and still proceed to report. This is crucial and must be taken care of.


End file.
